The article “Die neuen Augen des Autos, Limousinen lernen lesen [Cars Get New Eyes, Limos Learn to Read]” published in the October 1998 issue of the journal Bosch Zünder, describes a method in which the area in front of the driver surrounding the vehicle is monitored by two video cameras. The image captured by the cameras is evaluated with regard to road signs that can be detected in the Then, the road signals are displayed to the driver via a display unit. In addition, the system captures the path of the road in order to control the direction of the headlamps so that the light cone falls on the road. If the car enters the shoulder, an audible and/or visual warning is triggered. Furthermore, a method that measures brain activity, in particular of the driver of a vehicle, and triggers an alarm if there are deviations from the normal awake status, is described in PCT Patent No. WO 93/21615. Herein, measurements are taken via electrodes placed on the driver's head.